Alles nur aus Mitleid
by kslchen
Summary: "Manchmal, wenn er alleine und deprimiert ist und es draußen regnet und die Welt Ton in Ton, grau in grau, ist, dann erlaubt er sich, sich zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre, sie zu küssen, zu halten, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebt."


_Mal wieder eine One-Shot. Ein wenig… unkonventionell, besonders für mich, weil ich es mal geschafft habe, ein anderes Pairing zu verwenden. Teilweise zumindest._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
One-Shot! „Manchmal, wenn er alleine und deprimiert ist und es draußen regnet und die Welt Ton in Ton, grau in grau, ist, dann erlaubt er sich, sich zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre, sie zu küssen, zu halten, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebt."_

**Alles nur aus Mitleid**

Für ihn hat es immer nur sie gegeben. Immer nur sie.

Es _konnte_ einfach nie jemand anderen geben, denn jede Frau, die er jemals geküsst, berührt, ja, auch nur _angesehen_ hat, jede dieser Frauen war nichts im Vergleich zu ihr.

Und jedes Mal, jedes verdammte Mal, ist sie alles, woran er denken kann. Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihre Hände, ihr Mund. Ihr Lachen, immer ihr Lachen.

Manchmal, wenn er alleine und deprimiert ist und es draußen regnet und die Welt Ton in Ton, grau in grau, ist, dann erlaubt er sich, sich zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre, sie zu küssen, zu halten, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebt.

Er hat es nie getan. Sie geküsst, gehalten oder ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt.

Nicht, dass er nicht gewollt hätte. In diesen grauen, regnerischen Nächten ist alles, was er will, zu ihr laufen, und irgendetwas tun, _alles_ tun, nur um diese Leere zu füllen, die ihn umbringt.

Er tut es nicht. Zu ihr laufen und die Leere füllen.

Warum nicht? Ja, _warum nicht_? Warum gibt er, der immer alles bekommt, das auf, was er am meisten will? Warum?

Darum.

Es muss pathetisch klingen, findet er. Aber sind Geheimnisse nicht immer ein wenig pathetisch? Und ist seins nicht ein bisschen mehr als nur ‚ein wenig pathetisch'?

Verliebt in seine beste Freundin.

Verliebt in die Frau seines besten Freundes.

Seines _Bruders_.

Was ist das, wenn nicht pathetisch? Es ist sein Geheimnis, das eine, das zu schützen er sterben würde, sterben _müsste_, weil es alles zerstören würde, was er hat.

Alles, was er liebt.

Wenn er sie liebt, liebt er ihn mindestens genauso. Weil er der eine Mensch ist, der ihn ohne Worte versteht, der ihm vertraut, der ihm hilft, der ihn _kennt_. Und wahrscheinlich ist es das, was ihm so viel Angst macht.

Er ist ein offenes Buch. Er weiß, er ist eines. Was er nicht weiß, ist, was das bedeutet. Ist sein Geheimnis noch sein eigenes? Oder ist es längst erraten worden, von einem der zwei Menschen, die es niemals erfahren sollten?

Oder gleich von beiden?

Sie lassen es ihn nicht fühlen, _falls_ sie es denn wissen. Er hofft immer noch, trotz ihm, trotz ihnen, trotz _allem_, dass dem nicht so ist.

Hofft, dass er sie weiterhin verstohlen beobachten kann.

Hofft, dass er sie weiterhin flüchtig berühren kann.

Hofft, dass er sie weiterhin von weitem bewundern kann.

Hofft, dass er sie weiterhin lieben darf.

Er hat sie immer geliebt, oder zumindest seit er denken konnte. Aber er hat auch gewusst, dass er nie gut genug für sie sein würde. Und dann, irgendwann, hat er sie Blicke gesehen, die er, _sein bester Freund_, ihr zugeworfen hat.

Und von da an war sie unerreichbar.

Er weiß, hätte er ein Wort gesagt, nur ein klitzekleines Wort, zu ihm oder zu ihr oder auch zu jemand ganz anderem, wäre nichts so gekommen, wie es ist.

Er wäre nicht ihr Trauzeuge und nicht der Pate ihres ersten Sohnes.

Und wenn er das nicht wäre, wäre er nichts. Weil es beweißt, dass sie ihm vertrauen, sie beide, auch wenn er selbst es nicht tut – auch wenn er selbst weiß, dass er ein Verräter ist.

Das, und nichts sonst ist der Grund, warum er ihren letzten, ihren dritten Vertrauensbeweis abgelehnt hat, auf jemanden abgeschoben, dessen Loyalität er sich sicher war, so sicher, wie seine eigene unsicher ist.

Sie haben verstanden.

Sie verstehen immer und das tut am meisten weh. Und jetzt steht er ihnen gegenüber und muss sich verabschieden, vielleicht für immer, von den drei Menschen, die ihm immer die Welt bedeutet haben.

Harry zuerst. Er gluckst, kichert vergnügt über die Grimassen und versteht nicht, was es bedeutet. Aber er ist auch erst eins und eins ist ein so unglaublich einfaches Alter und wie immer macht er vieles so viel einfacher.

'Irius.

Tschüß, mein Kleiner.

James danach. Eine kurze Umarmung, ein paar leise, raue Worte, nur nicht zu emotional werden, sie sind erwachsene Männer, ein Blick, sie verstehen einander.

Man sieht sich.

Bis bald.

Lily. Allein. Sie weint. Kein ‚bis bald'. Er kann sie nicht anlügen. Nicht _sie_. Das hier, das ist zu endgültig. Morgen könnten sie tot sein. Es ist keine Zeit für Lügen.

Aber ist es eine Zeit für Wahrheiten?

Eine Zeit für Geheimnisse?

Sirius.

Sie weiß es.

Er sieht es in ihren Augen. In ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen, die ihn jetzt ansehen, fast so, wie er es sich immer erhofft hat.

Fast.

Er küsst sie trotzdem.

Küsst sie, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Küsst sie, als wäre sie alles, was noch zwischen ihm und dem Wahnsinn steht. Küsst sie, als hätte er ein Recht dazu.

Sie küsst zurück.

Küsst _ihn_ zurück.

Und er weiß, dass es keine Liebe ist, dass sie ihn nicht liebt, nicht _so_, dass es Verzweifelung ist und ihre Art, Adieu zu sagen und dass am Ende alles auf Mitleid zurückkommt.

Er weiß, dass in diesem Kuss das Mitleid liegt, das er vorher in ihrem Augen gesehen hat.

Mitleid. Das _Fast_. Das _Nicht ganz_. Das _Beinahe_. Das _Nicht genug_.

Es stört ihn nicht. Er ist lange aus dem Stadium heraus, in dem es ihn gestört hätte. Er ist viel zu deprimiert, viel zu verzweifelt, viel zu verliebt, als das es ihn noch stören würde, stören _könnte_.

Wenn er die Zeit zum Stillstehen bringen könnte, er würde es tun.

Egal um welchen Preis.

Auch, weil er den Blick spürt. Der Blick, der ihn durchbohrt, nicht blinzelt, ihn ansieht und den er nicht deuten kann und nicht sehen will.

Und ihre Augen, das weiß er, sind geschlossen.

Er öffnet seine eigenen. Sieht ihn auf der Treppe stehen, das Baby im Arm, beobachtend, wie sein bester Freund seine Frau küsst.

Er hat Angst. Hebt den Blick langsam.

Angst.

Immer Angst.

Immer wieder Angst.

Die gefürchtete Reaktion bleibt aus. Er nickt nur, vielleicht lächelt er auch, aber er steht im Schatten und es ist nur schwer zu sehen. Er versteht. Er toleriert. Weiß der Teufel, warum.

Vielleicht, weil das hier das Ende ist.

Sie löst sich, tritt einen Schritt zurück, sieht hoch. Seine Augen ruhen noch immer auf ihnen beiden. Sie muss seinen Blick spüren, denkt er.

Sie tut es. Bestimmt.

Pass auf dich auf.

Ich –

Ja?

Ich –

Ich weiß. Geh jetzt.

Dann ist es das?

Ja.

Ein Lächeln, traurig, die Türe, die zuschlägt.

Er weiß, dass sie hoch zu ihm gehen und das Baby nehmen wird und dann werden sie sich ansehen und beide werden wissen, was gerade passiert ist und beide werden verstehen, dass es nur Mitleid ist.

Und dann wird er sie küssen, weil er ist nicht ertragen kann, seinen Kuss auf ihren Lippen brennen zu sehen, egal, wie sehr er versteht und toleriert. Er ist auch nur ein Mann.

Sie werden zu Bett gehen, er wird sie halten und sie das Baby und sie sind eine kleine Familie und drei sind genug und sind es schon immer gewesen.

Er dagegen wird nach Hause gehen, ihren Kuss auf seinen Lippen und die Nacht ist regnerisch und grau und irgendwie ist alles wie immer und dann doch wieder nicht.

Jetzt weiß er, wie es ist.

Sie zu berühren.

Sie zu küssen.

Ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebt.

Jetzt hat er das Mitleid in ihren Augen gesehen und das Verständnis in seinen und er weiß, dass er einfach nur pathetisch ist.

Aber er hat seinen Kuss bekommen und wenn das nichts ist, dann weiß er auch nicht, und wenigstens fühlt er sich nicht mehr ganz so alleine in dieser Nacht, weil er die Erinnerung hat und weil er sich einreden kann, dass das besser ist als nichts.

Er hat seinen Kuss bekommen.

Es wird sein letzter Kuss sein, sein wertvollster.

Ein Kuss von ihr.

Und doch.

Irgendetwas in ihm weiß, dass die Stimme niemals verstummen wird, die Stimme die ihn ständig daran erinnert, ihm einflüstert, ihn quält.

Alles nur aus Mitleid.


End file.
